


Wings of Love!~

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [220]
Category: Wings of Love, nonfandom
Genre: Child Death, Confessions, Crack, Deliberately Badly Written, M/M, Murder, My Immortal - Freeform, Suicide, bad grammar, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Almost directly copied from the original Wings of Love manga chapter 1 (back from when it was a deliberately bad, on-crack, stereotypical yaoi manga).Two sisters are rescued from the hands of their pursuers by their brave older brother, Fumetsuno The Immortal. But when Fumi’s sister is murdered and his other sister flees Avantea, he is forced to become a gladiator to save himself and fall in love with a cute uke prince along the way...





	Wings of Love!~

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry.
> 
> This is deliberately written badly- all typos and grammatical errors should be read as they were written.
> 
> Also, when the word ‘vandalism’ crops up, it’s in French- pronounced ‘vandal-eez-meh’.

Footsteps. Screams. My sister and I run into an alley; I push her behind me protectively.

“Miyu...” She whispers, terrified.

“Sh. It’ll be okay.” I put my hand over her mouth. The guards will find us if we’re too loud.

Suddenly, a guard appears in the alley! We scream as he yells while swinging his sword at us.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke obscures our view! When it fades, the guard is dead in front of us. We were saved! But by who?

“Fumi!” We yell in relief upon seeing our big brother. Fumi, shirtless and sexy with his giant hands and triangle chin, walks up to us like he’s a model in an advert and stands in front of us.

“Run.” He says, voice deep and somber. Kiki, my little sister, starts forwards.

“Fumi, no-“

“Now!” He cuts off her protest, and she bursts into tears. I realise he’s being serious and nod understandingly. Now it’s time to convince my sister...

“Kiki, we have to go. Now!” She’s still sobbing, and I’m starting to feel irritated.

“Not without Fumi!” She stubbornly declares. I keep trying, but she isn’t co-operating.

Then she freezes.

“Miyu!” I hear Fumi scream before the world goes dark...

*

My sister is hanging on the edge of a guard’s sword, blood dripping from her chest. The bastard drops her lifeless corpse while my youngest sister screams and cries. Suddenly, she runs off crying with a “I’m sorry, nii-san!” as her way of farewell. I wave off-handedly. Whatever, it’s not like she’ll be a significant character in the future.

“You monster... you killed... my sister... I’ll kill you!” I roar as I charge towards the sister-killing monster. He yells, and we fight. He gashes my shoulder, and I moan with pain. We keep fighting.

Suddenly, a voice stops us. “What is going on here?” We turn, me blushing because the voice was all soft, sweet and tsundere-ish, just the way I like my twinks.

Standing before us is Prince Quintillus, the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Avantea, where we are right now. He’s way cuter than I imagined in my dreams last night. His hair is soft and golden, falling almost to his shoulders in effortless waves. His eyes are a brilliant emerald green. His coat is long and covers up more skin than I’d like, but still cute either way. I blush and my heart beats faster. I know he’s feeling the same way.

“Murder, street-fighting, vandalisme... You should be ashamed. Really!” Quintillus huffs. I’m too distracted by his luscious, sakura-pink lips to take any notice, but _damn_ he’s a cute little twink.

“You...” he points with a manicured nail (not attached to his finger, mind- it’s someone else’s nail he’s holding right now) to the idiot I was just fighting for some reason, “Will be executed!” The bastard screeches, blushing heavily because he’s obviously into Quin as well. I feel jealous and possessive immediately. Thankfully, he’s going to die soon. 

“And you...” Quin turns on me, and I blush even harder but don’t say a word because I’m the strong-silent manly seme type, “Will become a gladiator!” I get a nosebleed and faint.

*

When I wake up, Quin is hovering over me with a blush and shy expression of concern. “Who are you?” He asks seductively. I smile sexily, violet eyes meeting his green ones in a passionate embrace of glances.

“I’m...” I swallow. This is going to be pretty awkward... Most people just leave when they hear my true identity. I swallow again, just to show him how great I am at not spitting, then reveal to him my awkward embarrassing secret... “Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). [[I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwartsin England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.”

Quin grabs a gun from the sideboard and kills himself. I guess he wanted to be in the shitty fanfic even less than I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Wings of Love is a concept I have for a novel which I wrote a short, unfinished manga for. The original manga version was quite literally what you just read (without the My Immortal reference or the spontaneous nosebleed at the end), accompanied by the worst art you can possibly imagine. In the second version, I actually tried with the story and art, so it’s a little better (and much less stereotypical due to me veering it away from yaoi archetypes and making it more like an actual healthy relationship). 
> 
> The WoL novel has a similar plot to the second manga version (it’s very different to the one you see here- Quintillus, for example, isn’t introduced until much later in the story), but more fleshed out and developed for a written format. I haven’t planned it out fully or written it yet because I’m already writing a novel- Chasing Shadows- and I don’t want to get ahead of myself.
> 
> An actual summary of these novels (aka they were written when I wasn’t a very tired aspiring author writing crackfics at 1am) can be found here (my author blog, or writeblr)- https://www.jane-l-ohlson.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompt- Awkward Confession
> 
> The confession was meant to be Fumi being Enoby from My Immortal. I’m sorry- that wasn’t at all clear.
> 
> Original Number- 5


End file.
